The present invention relates to a shape measurement device, a structural object production system, a shape measurement method, a structural object production method, a shape measurement program, and a recording medium.
A shape measurement device that uses a contact sensor to measure a surface shape of a measurement target having a complex shape, such as a gear or a turbine, is known. This shape measurement device measures the surface shape of the measurement target by converting a position of the contact sensor, which is in contact with the surface of the measurement target, into spatial coordinates on the surface of the measurement target (see Japanese Examined Patent Publication No. H08-025092B, for example).